Djinns et Enchanteurs
by Selsynn
Summary: "Je suis votre enchanteur, vous êtes mon djinn. ESTPR". Une seule phrase, gravé dans une bague magnifique, puis utilisé comme signatures dans des lettres. Mais que cela signifie-t-il ? Harry Féminin. ARRÊTÉ / RÉÉCRITURE en cours.
1. Annonce - Edite

Titre : Djinns et Enchanteurs

Auteur : Moi-même.

Crédit : Les personnages et le monde de HP ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : « Je suis votre enchanteur, vous êtes mon djinn. ESTPR » Une seule phrase, gravé dans une bague magnifique, puis utilisé comme signatures dans des lettres. Mais que cela signifie-t-il ?

Contexte : Mes autres fic' sur Eliane Potter sauf "Le Serment". Pour faire bref, Eliane Potter est la Survivante. Je respecte à peu près les tomes de HP, jusqu'au 5. Mais cette histoire se passe après. Enfin, vous devriez comprendre en lisant.

MAJ 2014 - Je reprends peu à peu tous les chapitres de cette histoire à raison d'environ un par mois.

* * *

***** Bonne lecture à tous ! *****

* * *

**Annonce**

« Pro... Professeur ? »

La jeune étudiante s'arrêta, déplaça derrière ses oreilles la mèche de cheveux noirs et frisés qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Puis elle joua avec la bague qu'elle avait à l'annulaire gauche, qui semblait si ancienne, si détériorée, que l'homme interpellé imaginait que dans quelques temps elle tomberait en poussière.

L'homme sombre releva les yeux, poussa un soupir. Il n'était pas professeur depuis plus d'une année, et cette heure de cours de septième année avait été éprouvante pour ses nerfs.

« Oui, Miss Arhazine ? Que voulez-vous ?

— Vous... Vous avez le sang des enchanteurs. Je peux le sentir. »

Les yeux noirs de l'homme devinrent méprisants.

« Ce n'est qu'un mythe. Les djinns et les enchanteurs n'existent pas. Sinon, ils seraient capable de faire des miracles.

— Pardonnez-moi, professeur, mais dans mon pays, cette légende n'en ait plus une. Et si l'on est capable de faire des miracle, dites-vous que certains peuvent faire des catastrophes aussi. Mon enchanteur est mort depuis une semaine. Tué par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Mais grâce à ça, je peux connaître ceux qui sont enchanteurs autour de moi. Vous en êtes un. Mais votre djinn sera spécial. Il n'est pas encore né. Il sera puissant, tellement puissant que sa destinée est déjà annoncée.

— Mademoiselle Arhazine, vous désirez faire concurrence à Sybille Trelawney ? Je peux appeler le directeur, et peut-être vous embauchera-t-il...

— Je comprends que vous ne croyez pas, mais créez votre bague, enchanteur, et votre djinn arrivera bien assez vite. Vous lui remettrez sa bague avant sa majorité, et vos destinées seront entrelacées. »

Sous une force qui n'avait d'égale que la colère du professeur, la jeune étudiante fuit la salle de potions, et la porte claqua sauvagement. Personne n'entendit alors le vague murmure :

« Pas être à nouveau djinn... Tout mais pas ça. »

Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir que l'homme qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle se prenait la tête dans ses mains, des souvenirs tous plus déplaisant que les autres jouant devant ses yeux.

La première fois qu'il avait été soumis à son pouvoir. la première fois qu'il avait été forcé de tuer pour assouvir l'enchanteur qui le désenchantait. Mais après les premières fois, ce sont toutes les autres qui se rappelèrent à sa conscience. Comment il ne pouvait pas lui déplaire. Comment son libre-arbitre lui avait été arraché, détruit, bafouillé, méprisé. Comment il en était revenu à prendre du plaisir dans ces séances de tortures. Comment il en avait été pervertis dans son être le plus cher, dans sa magie.

JAMAIS. Jamais il ne soumettrait un être vivant à ce qu'il avait vécu. Plutôt mourir.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Procès - Edité

_MAJ 2014 - Edition pour correction et reprise de l'histoire._

* * *

**Procès**

« Déclinez votre identité, coupable.

— Enchanteur Severus Tobias Prince Rogue. »

Dans la salle d'audience du procès des complices de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, des cris s'élevèrent. Ancien était le temps depuis qu'un enchanteur s'était déclaré. Et ce dernier le faisait de la voix morne du au véritaserum qu'il avait lui-même préparé.

Douce ironie.

L'avocat de la défense s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler, un vulgaire « Sonorus », pour être sûr d'être entendu par tout le monde.

« Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un procès en huit-clos. Severus est sous ma responsabilité. Il a espionné hier encore pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Nulle information divulguée au cours de ce procès ne devra ressortir de cette salle. »

Des protestations lui répondirent. Il sourit, heureux, à celui qui en seulement une année était devenu son fils.

De nouvelles questions s'élevèrent alors :

« Qui est votre djinn ?

— Un djinn m'a dit qu'il devrait naître en ce moment. A quelques années près.

— Qui était ce djinn-là ?

— Une de mes étudiantes. Miss Arhazine.

— Quelle preuve avez-vous ?

— Aucune. Je ne crois pas à ces sornettes.

— Pourtant vous avez décliné...

— Madame, malgré tout le respect que je vous doit, je ne contrôle pas ce que je dis. Je vous rappelle que je suis sous véritasérum. »

Abus Dumbledore, ancien Enchanteur, commença à s'agiter sur son siège de défenseur.

« J'aimerais que le procès se concentre sur le rôle de Severus Rogue dans la guerre contre Voldemort. »

Le procès reprit son cours et aucune des révélations qui avait été faite au secret du huit-clos ne fut révélés.

Personne ne lui fit l'audace de demander qui avait été son enchanteur. Car ils vont toujours par deux, mentor et apprentis. Pour devenir mentor, il faut avoir été apprenti. Et un mentor n'aura toujours qu'un seul apprenti.

Et il en remerçait le ciel. Parce que si les juges l'apprenaient, il pourrait faire une croix sur sa libération.

Parce que malgré tout ce que croit le monde magique, on ne choisit pas son Enchanteur, la destinée le choisit pour nous.

Et la destinée n'aimait pas Severus Rogue, manifestement.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	3. Parrain - Edité

**Parrain**

La jeune fille se tenait droite, devant l'ancien détenu. Enfin, elle trouvait un adulte qui voulait bien d'elle, autrement que sa famille, qui lui faisait largement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout aimée. D'ailleurs, l'homme avait plongé son regard dans le sien et murmurait d'une voix hachée par l'émotion :

« Éliane... Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais je suis ton parrain... »

La dénommée Éliane serra contre son cœur l'ancien prisonnier. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait trahi ses parents, et même si cette vermine de Queudver fuyait dans la forêt, elle avait trouvé l'équivalent d'une famille.

Elle écoutait son cœur battre, comme pour effacer la présence des détraqueurs, comme pour donner plus de réalité à ce qu'il affirmait, comme pour effacer la présence d'un loup-garou en pleine transformation près d'eux. Comme pour effacer douze ans d'éloignement.

Finalement, elle prend son courage à deux mains, et ose poser la question qui changera sa vie, elle le sait.

« Et... Une fois que tu seras réhabilité... Je... je pourrais te rendre visite ? »

Les yeux verts suppliants se levèrent vers l'homme. Il était plus grand qu'elle, comme un père envers son enfant. Un sourire apparut sur le visage émacié du fuyard.

« Bien... bien sûr. Je serais ravi. Comme... comme tu le désires. Tu ne serais même plus obliger de rester avec ces Moldus. »

Dans un coin du cerveau de Sirius, un souvenir ressurgit. Sa situation était si précaire qu'il lui en parla aussitôt. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion, une autre fois.

« J'aurais un objet à te laisser. Il est dans mon coffre, à Gringotts. Il t'appartient.

— Un... un objet ?

— Oui. Une bague. On... hum... te l'a offert pour ton premier anniversaire. Je te la ferais parvenir dès que j'aurais accès à mon coffre. »

Sur ces mots, il se transforma à nouveau en Sniffle, et Eliane retourna près de ses amis qui l'avaient soutenu. Très rapidement, le reste de la soirée envoya ce souvenir de discussion dans un coin obscure de son cerveau.


	4. Testament - Edité

**Testament**

_« Les possessions du prisonnier Sirius Orion Black, décédé au Ministère de la Magie, reviennent par droit d'héritage à Mademoiselle Éliane Lily Potter, qui peut désormais utiliser le titre de noblesse Damoiselle Black-Potter. »_

Les larmes coulèrent davantage sur les joues rosies par l'émotion. A chaque lecture du testament de son parrain il lui semblait mourir une nouvelle fois. L'année qui était passée n'avait rien fait, et là, allongée sur son lit, dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année, elle ne parvenait qu'à relire le parchemin plié et replié.

Un an. Un an qu'il était mort. Toujours pas reconnu innocent. Quelquefois Éliane désirait frapper du poing sur la table, au ministère de la magie. Mais à chaque fois, Hermione, fidèle Hermione, stoppait son bras avant qu'elle ne se lève.

Aujourd'hui, dernier jour d'école, et dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard. Éliane avait même une autorisation spéciale pour aller avec Minerva au chemin de Traverse. Car avant de rentrer dans sa famille et surtout avant sa majorité, elle avait rendez-vous avec les gobelins.

Elle se dirigea avec son professeur de métamorphose et entra dans la banque. Là, son contact arriva, et lui fit simplement visiter le coffre familial des Black et des Potter.

Elle ramassa quelques galions dans le coffre de ses parents, et ne put détacher ses yeux d'une bague posé en évidence, dans un écrin de protection, sur l'un des étagères du coffre de son parrain.

Son prénom était gravé à l'or sur le support, hypnotisée, et se demandant distraitement comment cet objet se retrouvait là et pas dans son coffre familial, elle prit l'écrin avec elle.

Le gobelin la regarda avec de grands yeux avant de murmurer.

« Miss Potter, humm... Un djinn ? »

Il ne lui parlait pas réellement, et Éliane ignorait tant ce que cela signifiait qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de relever. Elle se contenta de regarder la bague avec un sourire niais.

Elle ne la touchait pas, pas avant d'avoir demander conseil à son amie Hermione. Elle qui savait toujours ce qu'il convenait de faire...

* * *

_A suivre..._


	5. Bague - Edité

**Bague**

De retour à Poudlard, Éliane entraina de force sa meilleure amie dans le dortoir. Là, sous ses yeux étonnée, elle déballa l'artefact. Elle lui montra l'écrin, mais sans oser pour autant avoir un contact avec la bague. Hermione pointa sa baguette, murmura quelques sorts, puis ajouta d'une voix blanche.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais manifestement, c'est pas de la magie noir. Mais c'est très puissant. Y'a un truc qui est bizarre, cependant. Approche ta main ? »

Éliane effectua l'ordre simple et Hermione relança le dernier sort. Elle finit en sautant de joie et murmurant :

« Ça alors ! J'ai jamais vu ça. Ça... pulse, de plus en plus quand tu approche la main. Mais pour ce que j'en sais, je dirais que cela ne peut pas te faire de mal. Je suis presque sure qu'il ne s'agit pas de magie noire. On dirait plutôt l'opposé... Mais comment ? »

Elle continua à s'extasier sur le phénomène magique. Éliane, elle, ouvrit l'écrin, et sortit la bague, en ne la touchant pas directement, mais en la manipulant avec l'étoffe rouge sang qui l'accompagnait.

L'anneau était d'une couleur grise pale, pas tout-à-fait de l'argent, mais Hermione poussa un cri de surprise quand Éliane lui demanda.

« C'est de l'obsidienne d'argent. Une pierre si rare que je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende. Il paraît qu'elle n'existe plus que dans les anciennes familles, sous la forme des alliances d'éternités. »

Prenant soudainement conscience de la réalité de ses paroles, la brunette rougit immédiatement. Une bague. Un matériau si rare qu'on ne l'utilise que pour des occasions très spéciales.

Et puis... Éliane ne pouvait se souvenir que de l'air gêné de son parrain la première et unique fois où il lui avait parlé de cet « objet ». Pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir un autre sens. Elle repartit dans sa contemplation du bijou et Hermione partit à la Bibliothèque, faire des recherches sur l'obsidienne d'argent.

L'anneau malgré sa couleur grise unie, semblait savamment travaillé. On pourrait presque deviné des lettres.

Éliane le monta encore davantage, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux puisse déchiffrer l'inscription suivante « Je suis votre enchanteur, vous êtes mon djinn. ESTPR. »

Elle resta songeuse, à se demander ce que cela signifiait, qu'est-ce qu'était un djinn, ou un enchanteur. Elle savait que les moldus utilisaient ces termes, mais savait aussi que les moldus déformaient souvent la réalité. Surtout quand ils ne comprennent pas.

Il y avait quelque-chose de presque gênant avec le dernier mot. S'il était écrit sur un parchemin, Éliane aurait remarqué les petits traits qui dépassait de tous les cotés, et les aurait reconnus pour des tremblements. Mais qu'était-ce ?

Sans avoir de réponse à cela, elle passa son attention sur la pierre enchâssée, d'un vert profond parsemé de points noirs. Étonnamment, ce n'était pas de l'émeraude, comme tout le monde qui lui avait vanté la couleur de ses yeux, mais de l'aventurine, qui, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne l'ensorcelait.

La pièce de la bague qui enchâssait la pierre précieuse sembla être de l'argent, et représentait une sorte de serpent à plume, tel le Quetzalcóatl des précolombiens.

Finalement, complètement hypnotisée par le bijou, Éliane laissa ses doigts courir sur l'ouvrage. Elle apprécia la douceur glacée de la pierre, qui se réchauffait à son contact. La finesse de l'enchâssement. Doucement, elle caressa l'interieur de l'anneau, alors que dans son ventre, des papillons s'agitait.

Eternité. Une alliance d'éternité. De l'obsidienne d'argent.

Ces mots tournaient dans sa tête, et elle ignorait, qu'ailleurs, un homme se troublait de plus en plus.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	6. Reminiscence - Edité

**Réminiscence**

Loin de Londres et du chemin de traverse, et bien moins loin du dortoir des Gryffondor, un homme assez aigri par le temps passé, qui lui avait pris tout, sans rien lui laisser, se sentit appelé, tiraillé par un besoin pressant de retrouver le calme de ses appartements.

Ses entrailles jouaient au yoyo, et s'ils n'avaient pas méprisé un pan entier de sa vie, il aurait reconnu les symptômes qu'il avait quand une enfant d'à peine un an jouait avec la bague qu'il venait de lui offrir.

Pour la première fois en plus d'une quinzaine d'année, son masque se fendilla et son mentor posa sur lui un regard inquisiteur.

« Mon ami, vous sentez-vous souffrant ? »

Il se contenta d'essayer de faire un regard noir. Une vague d'une chose indéfini l'enveloppa, le rendant presque suffoquant. Mais il savait combien il était important de finir cette discussion avec le directeur. Il respira lentement, se focalisa sur son corps, et ignora les symptômes.

« Maintenant, c'est bon. La douleur passagère est finie.

— Explique-moi, mon fils, alors pourquoi la magie qui s'échappe de toi me rappelle un être cher ? Que je n'ai plus revu depuis que je l'ai battu en duel ?

— Hein ? »

La phrase énigmatique d'Albus eut l'occasion de lui remettre les idées en place. Il put ainsi comprendre parfaitement ce qui se passait.

« Elle… elle l'a retrouvé » balbutia-t-il sans fin, avant qu'Albus ne l'interroge suffisamment pour qu'il réponde.

« La miss Potter a retrouvé ma bague. Pourtant, j'ai cru qu'elle était perdue. Je l'ai oublié aussi… Albus ? Il ne restait rien de Godric's Hollow ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous m'avez annoncé vous-même ?

— La petite Éliane ? »

La voix du vieil homme ne cachait rien de sa stupéfaction. Si tous les anciens sentiments que Severus savaient avoir éprouvé avant la fin de la première guerre n'occupait pas tout son esprit, il aurait été ravi de se rendre compte qu'il avait réussi à étonner son mentor.

Pour la forme, il le reprit.

« Évitez de lui donner petite comme adjectif. Dois-je vous rappeler ce qu'elle sera pour moi ? Elle va être majeure dans un mois… Ma djinn...

— Je me souviens de ma propre période où j'étais djinn et enchanteur, Severus… Chacun des instants étaient plus merveilleux que le précédent.

— Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde… Je ne veux pas tourner Miss Potter en esclavagisme.

— Vous ne pourrez pas. Elle a de beaux yeux non ? Les yeux de sa mère… Et je suis curieux, comment décrirez vous ses cheveux ?

— Je vous demande, moi, comment était ce foutu mage noir que vous aimiez, Albus ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau. Severus n'osait pas en sortir, maintenant qu'il comprenait la raison qui le poussait à chercher son propre artefact. Avant de revoir la descendante des Potter et de son amie d'enfance, il faudrait qu'elle soit majeure.

* * *

_A suivre..._

***** Réponses aux review annonymes *****

Saturne : merci de ton intérêt. J'espère que ça te plait toujours...


	7. Bonne nuit - Edité

**Bonne nuit**

Quand Éliane se coucha cette nuit-là, avant de rentrer à Privet Drive le lendemain, elle découvrit la même sensation de tiraillement qui avait étreint le professeur de potions plus tôt. Comme elle regardait toujours la bague, elle n'eut qu'à la frôler à nouveau, pour qu'un sentiment de calme et de sécurité l'envahisse, l'apaisant totalement.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, tandis que ses doigts caressaient toujours la pierre précieuse verte. Elle rêva de ses parents, et curieusement, de son premier anniversaire.

Sa mère lui avait offert une peluche de griffon avec de multiples sorts de protection dessus. Son père un balai pour enfant. Son parrain, Sirius, un mini vif d'or, encore pour enfant. Lily soupçonnait les deux meneurs des maraudeurs d'avoir d'ailleurs comploté ensemble.

Rémus lui offrait un livre illustrant des créatures magiques telles les licornes, les griffons, les phœnix... de celles qui forçaient l'admiration d'un enfant. Péter lui, lui donnait une nouvelle robe, vert émeraude.

Savait-il déjà qu'il les trahirait ? Surement...

Des Dursley, elle avait reçu un bavoir. Toujours ce si grand sens de l'humour.

Et il y avait cet homme impressionnant, avec ses longues capes. Lui, lui avait offert une petite bague, et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il sentait les épices et l'odeur du mystère.

Le lendemain, une aura de calme l'entourait. Elle sentit au fond d'elle-même, que quoiqu'il se passe cet été, cela serait différent des autres fois. Car, elle n'était pas toute seule, et elle était une djinn, quoique cela signifiait.

De toute manière, elle n'avait que deux semaines à passer en leur compagnie. Après, elle rentrerait au Terrier, pour finir des vacances sur une note beaucoup plus positive.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	8. Anniversaire

**Anniversaire**

Quelques jours avant ses dix-sept ans, Rémus vint la chercher avec un groupe d'aurors. Ils la menèrent non à l'ordre du phœnix, comme elle imaginait, mais au terrier.

Elle retrouva Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux, Bill et sa femme, le couple Weasley. Rémus ne repassa pas avant le jour-même de son anniversaire, en lui apportant les cadeaux de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

La seule ombre au tableau, pour Éliane, était le risque que l'autre méchant en profite pour lui gâcher sa meilleure journée. Heureusement, il n'arriva rien de tel. Voldemort était inhabituellement silencieux.

D'Hermione, elle reçut un livre de sortilège de défense, au niveau auror. De Neville, une fiole d'essence de Murlap. Elle sourit à la lettre qui accompagnait et expliquait qu'il connaissait le tempérament impétueux de son amie. Des Weasley, elle reçut des cadeaux pas si originaux par rapport à l'année précédente : pull, gâteau, farces & attrapes, confiserie, et livre sur le Quidditch. De Rémus, elle reçut un cahier à l'écriture serré de son père : « Le carnet secret des Maraudeurs ».

« J'ai pensé que maintenant que tu étais adulte, tu aurais le recul nécessaire pour lire ça. Nous n'étions pas toujours futé, surtout James et Sirius... Mais je pense que cela te fera sourire. »

Puis, il avait farfouillé sa robe de sorcier et lui avait remis une lettre et un cadeau de taille modeste.

« On m'a remis ça pour toi. Tiens. »

Éliane prit la lettre d'une écriture qu'elle connaissait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, tout en glissant le cadeau dans l'une de ses poches pour l'ouvrir loin de l'attention du loup-garou fouineur et curieux.

* * *

***** Note Auteur *****

* * *

Bonjour !

Suite à une nuit de l'écriture hier soir, je continuerais à publier jusqu'à mardi à ce rythme-là. Je considère donc avoir pris de l'avance.

Les chapitres seront long(une page) ou court (comme le précédent)

J'espère que cela vous plait toujours !

A votre avis quel est le dernier cadeaux et qui le lui a offert ? Pourquoi Remus a un ton un peu plus sec en les lui tendant ?

Pour toutes ces questions, une seule réponse ! Revenez demain ! (je m'amuse ^^) ou laissez vos commentaires. Je ne mors pas et réponds toujours !

Selsynn


	9. Cadeau

**Cadeau**

« _Chère djinn Éliane Lily Evans Potter,_

_Je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire, mais n'abusez tout de même pas des sucreries._

_Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé, de devoir me tenir éloigné de vous, pour l'instant, mais nous nous reverrons assez tôt._

_Je suis votre enchanteur, vous êtes mon djinn._

_ESTPR_ »

Éliane sentit ses lèvres se courber en un magnifique sourire, sans qu'elle ne puisse réellement avoir une pensée cohérente. Elle était heureuse d'être appelée un djinn, et elle voulait ouvrir son cadeau à l'abri des yeux des curieux. Un feu de curiosité courait dans ses veines. L'objet était manifestement pliable, dans une certaine mesure, assez lourd pour la taille.

Elle courut dans les escaliers pour se réfugier dans la chambre de Ginny que les trois jeunes adolescentes se partageaient. Profitant pleinement de la disparition de la trace, elle expulsa les occupants sans y prendre garde et se barricada sur son lit de camp. Là, elle sortit avec précaution son cadeau, et l'ouvrit.

Elle en sortit un collier fait d'obsidienne et d'aventurine. Noir et vert sombre. Magnifique.

Il émanait du bijou une onde de réconfort, encore plus forte que de la bague.

Après un examen d'une dizaine de minutes, elle parvint à lire « ESTPR » d'un coté du fermoir et « DELEP » de l'autre. Due à la lettre, il lui semblait que le premier acronyme signifiait une signature. Était-ce des initiales ?

Éliane connaissait la manie des sangs purs à collectionner les noms de famille montrant leur rang social élevé. Si ESTPR indiquait la personne qui lui envoyait les cadeaux qui désignaient l'autre acronyme.

Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui faudrait encore demander quelque chose à Hermione. Si quelqu'un du monde de la magie, ou du monde moldu, était désigné sous le nom Delep. En attendant, elle accrocha le collier autour de son cou, auquel il scintilla quelques instants, puis, naturellement, elle enfila la bague à son doigt d'alliance.

Puis, cette cérémonie faite dans la solitude et le silence, elle redescendit dans les salles de vie, tandis que ses cheveux roux, parsemés de mèches noires et rebelles, semblait briller encore davantage.


	10. Rémus

**Rémus**

Quand elle posa les pieds dans la cuisine, le saut que fit son presque parrain la surprit. Molly ne fit pas un geste et se contenta de pousser un long hurlement. Même Hermione et Ginny semblaient muette d'étonnement. Hermione avait le regard fixé sur sa bague, tandis que tous les Weasley présent la regardaient elle en entier.

Une fois que la mère de famille se fut tut, un long silence plana sur la pièce. Puis Rémus le brisa en donnant un coup de poing qui brisa la table de la cuisine. Puis une fois qu'il sembla calmé, il siffla avec haine et fureur :

« Qui ? Qui a osé ? »

Éliane le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce fut Ginny qui éclaira son amie.

« Liane ! Tu… tu connais la signification ? Tu… es une djinn, c'est ça ?

— Quoi ?

— Enlève ces… ces… ces choses ! Tout de suite ! Éliane Lily Potter, tu n'as pas à être uni avec quelqu'un le jour de ta majorité ! »

Le visage d'habitude si gentil de Rémus prenait une intéressante teinte pourpre et ses yeux semblaient devenir encore plus jaune et encore plus lupin que d'ordinaire. Pourtant, la pleine lune ne pouvait pas être plus éloignée. Elle ne se déroulerait que dans deux semaines !

Arthur prit visiblement conscience de cet état aussi car il stupéfia le loup-garou avant que celui-ci ne devienne incontrôlable. Puis tentant de garder un calme et une diction calme, il expliqua

« Tu as reçu avant ton anniversaire des cadeaux d'un enchanteur.

— Oui. »

Éliane ne tenta même pas de mentir, à quoi cela aurait il pu servir ? La phrase dont il se servait de signature était claire. Elle ajouta même.

« Et je suis son djinn. Je suis d'accord. Mais je ne risque rien.

— Comment peux-tu en être sure ?

— Hum… La bague était dans le coffre de Sirius. Je l'ai reçue lors de mon premier anniversaire. Sirius m'en avait parlé. Mon nom est clairement indiqué sur l'écrin. S'il représentait un danger, je pense que mes parents, ou Sirius l'aurait détruit. »

Rémus se libéra du stupéfixe et fila vers la jeune fille. Ses pupilles étaient contrites, même si son visage était figé dans un rictus un peu effrayant.

« Il me l'avait dit… Quand il m'a donné ton cadeau. Je n'ai pas comprit. La fille de James et lui… je ne peux pas imaginer d'association plus explosive.

— Qui ? demanda Arthur poliment, semblant ne pas se formaliser que le loup garou se soit libéré seul.

— Je ne peux pas le déclarer, vous le savez bien, le respect des traditions est le plus important. Maintenant, je me souviens de ce Noël là où Lily l'avait invité. Peut-être avait-elle des dons légers de voyance ! Six mois plus tard, il se présentait à nouveau avec une bague de djinn. Éliane, tu l'as pris directement dans tes petites mains et le dessin s'est affiné. Je me souviens que l'on s'est bien fiché de sa tête. Il n'était pas ravi… mais bon, entre James et lui, il y a toujours eut cette rivalité pour le cœur de Lily.

— Non ! »

Après cette interjection, Arthur hurla de rire. Il se remit lentement, et puis, il interrogea du regard le loup-garou. A l'acquiescement de ce dernier, il reparti à rire. Les autres spectateurs ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Éliane, elle comprit que l'histoire qu'elle partageait avec son enchanteur risquait d'avoir de nombreux hauts et bas.

* * *

***** Reponses au review annonymes*****

anneaux nime : Tout-à-fait. Eliane n'est pas très futée, mais elle finira par comprendre ce que cela veut dire, ces initiales ! Merci de ta review !

Nouriel : Merci pour ta review. Le format est certes frustrant, mais c'est une expérience que je fais.

* * *

***** Note auteur *****

Bonjour !

On approche bien de la première partie. Il y en aura trois, mais elle seront peut-être très inégales.

Arthur et Rémus savent qui est l'enchanteur d'Eliane. J'espère que vous aimez toujours, et mon loup-garou en mode protecteur...

Selsynn


	11. Djinns et Enchanteurs

**Djinns et Enchanteurs**

Quelques jours passèrent. Éliane ne put pas apprendre davantage. Le lien Djinn/Enchanteur représentait un compromis entre un couple et une relation Maitre/Apprenti. L'enchanteur apprenait quelque chose au djinn. Il lui apprenait à se servir de capacité spéciale, que le commun des sorciers ne possédait pas.

Quand elle posa la simple question autour d'elle « Qui a cette capacité ? » Tous se retrouvèrent dans l'incapacité de répondre. Un sorcier moyen ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de plus que la magie, mais les djinns et les enchanteurs ne pouvaient l'expliquer. Le secret était si bien gardé, que nul ne pouvait dire quand le dernier djinn avait eut un enchanteur.

Une semaine après son anniversaire, son enchanteur ne s'était toujours pas manifesté, mais Albus arriva au terrier. Il observa la jeune Éliane, mais ne sembla pas surprit de son état.

« Souhaites-tu me poser des questions, Éliane ? »

Il lui accorda de voir sa propre bague de djinn, plus complexe que celle de la jeune femme, mais sans conteste beaucoup plus fragile.

« Mon enchanteur est mort il y a longtemps. La bague se détériore avec le temps…

— Vous étiez un djinn ?

— Oui. Un djinn-enchanteur. C'est à dire que nous avions tout deux le même âge. Nous étions à la fois l'enchanteur et le djinn de l'autre. C'est pour cela que la bague semble plus lourde. Et puis… nous étions plus ambitieux. Ton enchanteur à la seule ambition de traverser cette guerre et d'en ressortir vivant.

— Que… Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie d'être un djinn ? Combien de djinns existent ? Pourquoi moi ? Qui est mon enchanteur ? Pourquoi suis-je persuadée qu'il ne me voudra pas de mal ? Comment vous saviez que j'étais un djinn ? Est-ce qu'un jour je serais un enchanteur aussi ? »

Elle se fit couper par le directeur qui leva une main doucement. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Calme-toi, Éliane ! Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse que tu as posé deux autres questions.

— Excusez-moi, professeur, mais il y a tant de temps que je me pose ces questions…. Vous proposiez les réponses. Je suis désolée, professeur. Je ne voulais pas vous parler comme ça !

— Calme-toi. Reprenons, ces questions l'une après l'autre !

— Euh… oui, bien sûr. Pouvez-vous me dire qui est mon enchanteur ?

— Non, mais tu le connais, et il a toujours veillé sur toi.

— Mais ! Vos deviez répondre à mes questions ! Et dès la premières, vous tentez de les esquiver !

— Les traditions sont plus importantes. Et ainsi, je lui laisse le soin de préparer son entrée. Il voudra te faire bonne impression et effacer les souvenirs peu flatteurs que tu peux avoir de toutes ces années où vous vous êtes croisés.

— Donc je le connais… »

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Albus repensa alors à cette dernière journée de cours, où Severus lui avait fait les révélations. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'en remettre…

Heureusement, Molly arriva sur ces entrefaites, avec un gâteau appétissant, et la gourmandise d'Éliane lui fit oublier ses questions, surtout qu'elle trouvait que le vieil homme trichait. Il en profita honteusement pour fausser compagnie.


	12. Parfum de rentrée

**Parfum de rentrée**

Tout le monde finit par s'habituer aux atours traditionnels de la jeune fille. Dans la rue, les gens s'inclinaient légèrement, et là où elle passait, l'espoir renaissait, car si la survivante était une djinn, alors elle pouvait combattre et vaincre le Lord Noir.

Le premier septembre démarra sous une chape de nuages, projetant une pluie fine et verglaçante. Tous les adolescents de l'ordre du phœnix se dirigèrent ensemble, grâce à une voiture du ministère, à la gare pour prendre la Poudlard Express.

Ginny, Hermione, Éliane, Ron s'installèrent dans le wagon de Neville dès qu'ils le trouvèrent. Ils furent rejoints par quelques anciens de l'AD, comme Luna ou d'autres Gryffondor.

A un moment, Malfoy et ses gorilles passèrent dans le compartiment.

« Granger, faudrait pas que tu crois que parce que t'es préfet en chef tu peux fainéanter ! On a réunion depuis cinq minutes ! »

De surprise la jeune femme en laissa tomber son livre d'arithmancie. Elle le rejoint pour ne pas lui laisser d'autres occasions de la ridiculiser. Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'elle était préfet en chef ?

Le jeune héritier lui, eut un soupir de soulagement parfaitement audible quand son regard se posa sur l'orpheline. Il murmura même :

« Ainsi la rumeur est vraie. Potter est une djinn… »

S'il en avait tiré conclusion immédiate que du coup elle ne serait pas sa compagne, il avait aussi pensé la voir moins souvent. Mais sur ce point-ci il se trompait…

* * *

*** Note ***

* * *

Bonjour !

Non, je ne pouvais pas décemment vous fournir toutes les réponses dès le début. Les informations sur les djinn et les enchanteurs sont très rares, et il aurait fallu qu'un membre de ces deux catégories la renseigne. Or à sa connaissance, il n'y a que Albus, et le pauvre, il est un peu surbooké à ce moment là. Surtout que les professeurs de Défense sont loin de courir les rues. Et qu'il en recherche un activement.

Donc pendant ce temps, la vie suit son cours. Bientôt vous devez vous doutez que la "petite" Eliane va rencontrer son enchanteur. Le prochain chapitre s'appelle "Entrevue".

A demain !

Selsynn


	13. Entrevue

**Entrevue**

Quand Éliane et ses amis entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils crurent avoir une illusion d'optique. Ou être sous le coup d'un sortilège de confusion. Déjà, il manquait un professeur. Ou plus exactement, il n'y avait aucun nouveau professeur. Et puis, à la place de Severus Rogue, il y avait un jeune homme auquel on ne donnait que la trentaine, habillé de soie noire et verte, arborant un presque timide sourire tandis qu'il dévisageait les nouveaux arrivants, principalement ceux se dirigeant vers la table de Gryffondor.

Pour dire vrai, son regard ne se portait que sur une jeune fille majeure depuis un mois, qui restait muette de stupeur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un fil d'argent sembla les relier. Tous les élèves étaient muets devant un tel spectacle.

Éliane reconnaissait le professeur Rogue, mais sans le reconnaitre. On aurait pu croire qu'on lui aurait fait une chirurgie esthétique, son nez n'était plus atrocement long, ses joues avaient un léger teint naturel, ses yeux semblaient plus humains. Et il avait appris à sourire. Une voix faible, comme une conscience, lui signala :

_« Quand on se bat pur une cause, on réussit toujours mieux que quand on ne fait aucun effort. »_

Le fil qui reliait la jeune étudiante au professeur scintilla quelques temps puis s'estompa rapidement.

Le directeur fit teinter son verre comme à l'habitude, pour réclamer le silence, puis enfin déclara, quand le brouhaha se fut suffisamment apaisé…


	14. Changements impromptus

**Changement impromptus**

« Bonjour à tous. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il y a de nombreuses choses que je vais évoquer ce soir. Tout d'abord, le programme de défense contre les forces du mal va être renforcé dans les mesures du possibles, étant donné que cette année, mes efforts ont été vains pour trouver un professeur. Ce sera principalement le professeur Rogue et le professeur Flitwick qui animeront ces cours. Peut-être quelqu'un nous rejoindra-t-il en cours de vol.

« Pour ce qui est du second point, Miss Potter n'est pas préfet ni préfet en chef, et n'est plus étudiante. Elle suivra les cours comme tout un chacun, mais ne sera plus soumis aux mêmes devoirs. Et ce pour la raison simple que vous avez pu constatez. Éliane Potter se trouve être une djinn de l'un de nos professeurs. Pour être sûr que tout se passera bien, je vous demanderais de ne pas vous mêler de la vie de ces deux êtres magiques.

« Pour le troisième point, je vais faire une piqure de rappel à vos souvenirs de l'année dernière. La forêt interdite est toujours aussi interdite Il y a une liste d'objet magique ou moldu interdit au château, et vous trouverez la liste dans le bureau de notre bien-aimé concierge.

« Et finalement, je dois annoncer à la jeune miss Potter qu'elle devra me rejoindre dans mon bureau dès le repas fini, pour discuter des mises en places, et à ce propos, je tiens à rappeler que mon bureau se trouve au-delà de la gargouille et non dans les cachots. Même si je suppose qu'ils sont bien plus attrayant ! »

L'homme sourit en observant sa pupille qui fixait toujours l'ancien mangemort. Son sourire disparut quand il prit conscience du bruit qui enflait. Il vieillissait, sans conteste, il ne savait plus gérer la foule estudiantine.

« Et une dernière chose, et après je vous laisserais manger. Je ne veux voir aucun incident impliquant le professeur Rogue et Miss Potter. La loi est très stricte là-dessus. La condition de djinn et d'enchanteur est plus haute que tout.

Et maintenant, merci de m'avoir écouté, et bon appétit ! »

* * *

***** Note auteurs *****

* * *

Bonjour !

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu avec mon enchanteur qui est un surprenant. Voilà, la première soirée avance bien. La condition des futurs deux roucouleurs est annoncés clairement.

J'espère que cela vous plait toujours !

Selsynn


	15. Renaissance

**Renaissance**

Éliane suivit le directeur une fois le repas terminé. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle hésita, se demanda ce qui était si important pour que le directeur veuille la voir. Évidemment, autant subjuguée qu'elle l'était par la nouvelle apparence du professeur de potions, elle n'avait pas réellement prêté attention aux paroles du vieil homme. Et il n'avait fallu que l'insistance de la préfète-en-chef pour qu'elle admette qu'elle ignorait que Dumbledore l'attendait.

Peu de temps plus tard, la gargouille se décala laissant apercevoir la silhouette du professeur de métamorphose.

« Éliane, nous vous attendions. »

Le cœur d'Éliane se mit à battre plus fort quand elle se demanda qui était ce « nous », et si son enchanteur en faisait partie. Hélas, elle déchanta très vite. Albus l'accueillit avec à la fois un bonbon et un sourire.

« Nous sommes tous les quatre là pour te proposer quelque chose, Éliane. Je ne souhaitais pas perturber trop tes vacances, donc j'ai attendu aujourd'hui pour te le proposer. Nous aimerions que tu montes et administres un club de défense, comme tu l'as fait en cinquième année. »

La jeune fille réfléchit rapidement et passa en revue les différents professeurs devant elle. Tout d'abord Minerva et Albus. Ensuite Pomona Chourave et Filius Flitwick. Sans accorder d'importance aux paroles-même du directeur elle demanda :

« Pourquoi le professeur Rogue n'est pas là ? Si vous avez réuni les professeurs directeurs de maisons… »

Il y eut des rires discrets. Pomona s'esclaffa en prononçant clairement la phrase que chacun pensait tout bas.

« Elle ne vous a pas écouté Albus ! » Se tournant vers Éliane elle ajouta, entre deux hoquets de rire : « Severus nous appuie totalement, mais le directeur pensait que vous ne seriez pas capable de l'écouter s'il était présent. »

La jeune fille se retrouva sous le feu des quatre regards à bégayer lamentablement en essayant de rougir le moins possible. Elle finir par vouloir disparaître, comme une petite souris.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le sérieux refit son apparition dans le bureau directoriale. Éliane était rouge de honte et fit des efforts pour se concentrer sur les paroles. Ils parvinrent à un accord.

L'AD, Association de Défense renaquit de ses cendres, avec comme présidente Éliane Potter. Sans consulter ses amis, elle les indiqua aussi dans l'équipe d'organisation. Elle donnerait des cours suivant le niveau, trois jours par semaine. L'appartenance à l'AD sera fortement poussée par l'administration, mais non obligatoire. Éliane devra faire un compte rendu des efforts des élèves et de l'avancement de son programme tous les mois au directeur ou à la sous-directrice.


	16. Première soirée à Poudlard

**Première soirée à Poudlard**

Une heure plus tard, Éliane repartit en direction de sa salle commune accompagnée de sa directrice de maison. Cette dernière lui donna le mot de passe pour entrer dans la tour de Gryffondor. Là, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione et commença à lui raconter sa soirée, en passant sous silence les moments gênant.

Ginny, comme préfète des Gryffondor entraina tout le monde à aller se coucher. Seul restèrent les deux amies toujours en train de comploter.

A vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq, le portrait pivota, dévoilant un homme aux habits de Serpentard.

« Miss Potter, je désirais vous parler. »

Elle se contenta d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche et ses joues de s'empourprer toujours davantage tandis que son amie l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis annonça avec un immense bâillement qu'elle avait subitement sommeil.

« Bonne nuit 'Liane, bonne nuit Professeur. »

Et elle disparut dans le dortoir des filles de septième année.

Éliane murmura un « lâcheuse ! » avant de l'oublier au profit de l'homme devant elle, qui reprit la parole.

« Albus m'a confié que vous étiez perturbé pendant le repas. Hum… Le collier vous va particulièrement bien. »

Elle sembla se réveiller à cette phrase et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore davantage.

« Vous ?

— Moi, Enchanteur Severus Tobias Prince Rogue. ESTPR sont mes initiales. Sinon c'est un peu trop long à écrire. De même on peut vous appeler Djinn Éliane Lily Evans Potter. DELEP.

— Ahhh. »

La jeune fille oublia de s'arrêter et Severus sourit. Éliane en fut éblouit, simplement.

Il reprit un air concentré et ajouta d'une voix sérieuse.

« Je ne veux pas faire comme certains et vous réduire en esclavagisme. Si je vais trop loin, il ne faudra pas hésiter à m'en faire part. Mais je vais tenter quand même de vous apprendre le plus de choses… Vous pourriez en avoir besoin rapidement. J'aimerais vous voir le vendredi soir. Je vous entrainerais. Venez à mon bureau à partir de dix-neuf heures. Je vous expliquerais tout là-bas. Vous avez compris ? »

Éliane hocha la tête, tenta de répondre quelque chose, mais déjà il s'éloignait d'elle et repassait la porte, non sans avoir rappelé « Vendredi, dix-neuf heures. ».

Le tableau se referma, et la jeune étudiante se releva. Sa tête tournait, mais elle parvint à trouver son dortoir. Elle s'affala sur son lit tandis que toutes les filles voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Commères ! » fut le seul mot qu'Éliane lâcha avant de fermer ses rideaux et de lancer un sort de silence.

* * *

*** Note auteur ***

* * *

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord un merci spécial à Ambre et Stormtrooper pour leurs reviews qui m'enchantent !

Ensuite, je prends du retard, cela fait trois jours qui sont passé et je n'ai pondu qu'un malheureux chapitre. Donc, c'est bien possible que je diminue le rythme si je ne suis pas pris d'une folie d'écriture d'ici-là. Pour votre information, il me reste trois chapitres d'avance. Et ce week-end je ne serais que très peu disponible car je déménage. Ensuite pour tout le mois de septembre, je n'aurais presque pas internet le soir et les week-end. Mais je vous aime quand même !

Pour finir, l'histoire entre Eliane et Severus sera explicité en détail. Vous avez le droit de faire toutes les hypothèses que vous voulez, sur ce qu'est ce pouvoir spécial réservé aux djinns... Je donne ma version dans le chapitre 18 ! Vous avez une jour pour faire vos suppositions !

Selsynn


	17. Vendredi matin

**Vendredi matin**

Le lendemain, Éliane se réveilla difficilement. De la lumière perçait au travers de ses rideaux, mais aucun bruit attestant que la pièce était vide. Elle laissa échapper un sourire et sortit dans la chambre, alors qu'Hermione passa juste devant elle, manquant de lui écraser les doigts de pieds.

Alors sa soirée de la veille lui revint. Le banquet. La proposition du directeur. Et surtout, la discussion après, avec son enchanteur.

Ses yeux fixèrent un point invisible et un grand sourire niais couvrit son visage. Lavande, un peu moqueuse s'exclama

« Ah ! Je crois que notre belle demoiselle se souvient de sa soirée.

— Hein ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et fixa le jeune fille qui s'accrochait des pinces pour tenir ses cheveux correctement.

« Alors, tu nous racontes ?

— Commères ! »

La bonne humeur qui régnait dans le dortoir eut raisons de ses grognements. Hermione, qui avait disparût dans la salle de bain revint.

« Il est sept heure quarante ! Il est temps de descendre. Ohhh, tu es réveillée, petite djinn ! »

Et Hermione chercha dans ses affaires son livre de métamorphose avancée pour cacher son sourire. Éliane décida de rentrer dans le jeu.

« Oui, la petite djinn s'est réveillée... Et elle est un peu déboussolée. A votre avis, les filles, je dois me présenter dans la grande salle ou pas ?

— Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas aller dans la grande salle, une grande gourmande comme toi ? »

Éliane pour toute réponse mima un coup dans les cotes de Lavande qui avait pris son air offusqué.

« Parce que dans la grande salle il risque d'y avoir un certain...

— Maitre des potions ? Hum ? » la coupa Hermione.

Elle inclina sa tête. Hermione reprit sans perdre de son enthousiasme.

« Mais aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi, et c'est le premier jour de cour. On va avoir notre emploi du temps. Alors tu ne fais pas ta difficile 'Liane, tu t'habilles vite fait et tu descends avec moi. »

Le ton était sanas appel. Sans y accorder la moindre pensée la jeune djinn s'exécuta, et laissa même Lavande la coiffer.

Vendredi... Elle la supplia de faire quelque chose qui tiendrait jusqu'au soir. Et malgré les supplications, elle ne raconta pas ce qu'elle attendait avec autant d'entrain.

* * *

***** Note auteur *****

* * *

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser, je n'ai pas pu poster hier, car j'ai tout d'abord oublier ma clef USB, puis ensuite, le soir, au lieu d'être chez moi, j'ai profité d'une accalmie et j'ai déménagé des tas de caisses et de cartons. Ce week-end, je ne penses pas pouvoir publier de chapitre, de la même manière (et puis qu'on va résilier notre abonnement à internet, alors...)

En tout cas, je continuerais de l'écrire chez moi (comme je fais avec toutes mes fics) et je compte réellement la finir avant fin septembre.

Merci de suivre cette histoire, et je vous promet une longue confrontation entre djinn et enchanteurs pour les chapitres suivants !

Selsynn


End file.
